


Loving Flames

by CardinalBoon



Series: Emotiontale [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Mistletoe, Sans (Undertale) Makes Puns, Surprise Kissing, Veteran Grillby (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28219659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CardinalBoon/pseuds/CardinalBoon
Summary: I've read a lot when it came to Grillby and Fuku's relationships, whether they were a father-daughter, to cousin's, to Mentor, or even them having an Uncle-neice relationship. Never have I seen them haveing a romantic relationship with each other.So this is my spin-off of the old characters, this is a beginning of a new relationship.
Relationships: Fuku Fire/Grillby (Undertale)
Series: Emotiontale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821796





	1. My Will O'Wisp

**Author's Note:**

> In my Cannon, Grillby is a veteran of the old war. 
> 
> That Fuku was out of Stripes before the barrier broke. Not only that, she doesn't know about Grillby's involvement in the war. She just thinks he's a slightly older Elemental.
> 
> Grillby doesn't have the heart to correct her.

The bell on the front of the bar chimed as a group of people came through, laughing in merriment. Grilby absentmindedly cleaned a mug in his grip while letting a deep sigh out. 

" **What's a matter Grilbz you look a little _put out_**." Sans, Grillby's long time friend and patron, sat across from him nursing a bottle of his homemade ketchup with a look of worry on his face.

Grillby shook his head, "I'm just in awe, I never thought I would see the surface again let alone celibate a holiday." He placed the mug down on the counter and looked across his domain.

" **That's right, you were one of the original B.B.s. Is it as amazing as you imagined?** ”

The bell tinkled again as a green fire elemental came through with a couple of their assumed friends.

Grilby’s eyes tailed them as his flames sparked a little in surprise and hidden joy. "Yeah…" Grillby’s face broke out into a molten smile as he watched the small group sit at a table and started to look over the menu.

Sans raised an eye(bone) at his molten friend and turned to see what he was grinning at, then produced a grin of his own when he saw the group. " **See something you like _hot_** **stuff?** " 

Grilby shook off his happy haze and proceeded to pick up the mug and continued to clean it. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

" **Oh come on Grillbz, I may be younger than you but I wasn't born yesterday, so which one are you interested in."**

"None of your business Sans." He glared at the skeleton hoping that it would steer him away from the topic, but alas, no such luck.

" **The skateboarder looks like a lot of fun but she seems to have a lot of energy. I'm getting tired just looking at her.** "

"You're always tired." He rolled his eyes, it looked like Sans was going to be his nosy self.

" **I know, so that's saying something.** " He went back to studying the group. " **If it's Catty or Bratty you'll be disappointed - I heard they're the #2 and #3 major hard core fans of supar star 'Mettoton'** **.** " Sans air quoted while rolling his eye(light)s.

Grilby looked at him in surprise, "just where do you get your information?"

" **Magic** ," Sans gave the jazz hands with a smirk.

"...Ssaaanns, really?"

" **Lets just say I'm really close to the #1 Fan, he's really cool** **.** "

"Of course." Grillby just shook his head and crackled in laughter. There was only one person that Sans graced with that saying. Everyone knew about the older brother's adoration of the younger.

Sans continued to scrutinize the group, " **now since I have filtered out the unlikely candidates my uneducated guess for your romantic interest is the little green firefly over there** **.** "

Grillby took a breath to collect himself, he needed to be careful in order to detour Sans from his prying. "I was just excited to see her again. The last time I saw her was after the barrier came down. I'm glad she's doing well.”

" **Hmm** ." Sans gave him a sceptical look not believing him. " **I don't quite believe you, your flame got two shades rosier, not to mention the temperature."**

"What's wrong with the way I warm up a room?"

" **I don't know if the other patrons noticed it, but it's practically hotland-worthy."**

Grillby had a cool blue discoloration splattered across his face. "There's nothing different, I always heat my establishment warmer than normal, it's just part of my nature."

" **Uh, yeah, sure, whatever you say Grillbz.** " Sans gave him a disbelieving look." **....so who is she, have you asked her out?"**

"Sans! She is ten times younger than me, and barely out of stripes."

" **Grillby, you know age doesn't matter to monsters. When the childrens’ stripes are off, then that means the monster is both physically and mentally able to handle adult life.** "

Grillby sighed "It still feels wrong, besides I don't think she would be interested in an old flame like me."

" **Oh, I have a hard time believing that** **.** " Sans saw the green fire elemental looking in their direction, while seeing that her friends were trying to talk her into getting her to come over to them. " **You want me to play wingman? Looks like they're about to take their order** **.** "

"It's just a lunch order Sans, not a date invite."

" **Oh good, well here she comes, I'll leave you to it** **.** "

"Wa...wh...wait, your bill!" Grillby told the empty space that was once occupied by Sans. He groaned in exasperation when all of a sudden a piece of paper with I.O.U. written on it floated down into his open hand. While rolling his eyes he burned the piece of paper.

"Hello," Grillby jolted a bit, startled by the sudden greeting. Looked up and sparked again in surprise at seeing the young green fire elemental looking at him in awkwardness.

"....Hello," Grillby breathed in and out slowly. Trying to keep his image professional. He looked at her, secretly admiring her hue. It's not easy to get that color in flames without introducing it to a certain chemical.

"E-excuse me, my friend and I are ready to order." The elemental said shyly looking up at him.

Grillby blushed and took out a notepad and pin, nodding his head to let her know that he was ready to take her order. He didn't trust his voice at the moment so he kept silent.

"Okay. I would like the Snowdin classic, for my friends a waterfall smoothie and two Hotland specials."

Grillby nodded his head and finished writing her order then looked up at her expectantly to see if she wanted anything else.

"I think that's it for now thanks."

"...Name"

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's Fuku" she smiled at him apologetically.

Finally, finally a name. Grillby did a mental fist bump to himself then went to mentally kick himself. ' _She's too young_ ' he thought ' _quit getting excited_.' He went to cook the food.

' _You’re so serious, son_ ' the voice of his belated father's voice echoed in his head. ' _you're not getting any younger and she's no way going to get older quicker, besides monster age doesn't come into the equation when you're in love._ '

' _I'm damaged goods, dad_ .' Grillby mentally told him off while carefully creating the shake. ' _I've seen and done things that I'm not proud of but would do again if the need arises… I..._ '

' _Can make excuses until you're blue in the face. Come on Grillby, live a little, she's adorable. Get to know her, you can cross those rickety old bridges when you get to them._ '

' _But…! Tsk._ ' Grillby clicked his tongue, as always dad, even after his death was still annoyingly interfering. He grabbed the dishes that he finished and set off towards the table with their orders.

"....Your orders…' Grillby served the orders to each of the patreons.

"...Classic" Grillby placed the Snowden classic in front of Fuku.

"O-oh, thank you." Fuku smiled up at him in appreciation.

"...Welcome," Grillby nodded to her while smiling.

"Hay, yo, lover boy, ya, still waiting for that smoothie." The purple skateboarder waved their hand with an annoyed look on their face.

"SKEETER!!!" Fuku yelled at the skateboarder with a bumblebee yellow blush colored across her face.

Grillby’s whole facade turned blue, "P-pa… wha...n-no we." It was hopeless, grillby was a blushing stuttering mess. ' _Dust me now, my dignity is gone.'_

"Skeeter, like, apologise." The gator girl scowls at Skeeter while admonishing her.

"Ya, like, that was like so mean. You could’a like, asked nicely girl." The cat girl shook her head in disappointment.

"Ya, whatever." Skeeter rolled her eyes, stood up, and took the smoothie. "I'm not going to stay and watch this trainwreck that's about to happen." She walked towards the door, placed her skateboard down and then skated on out of the restaurant. "Catch you on the flip side."

"W-wait Skeeter, like, you’re stealing!" The alligator and the cat monster got up and ran out the door at the same time. "Ya, girl that's not a paper cup you're holding, that cost, like, money."

With that both girls went out the door without eating….without paying, leaving Fuku to foot the bill.

Fuku's blush subsided a bit but didn't disappear completely. "Hehe, I'm sorry, I guess our meal is to go then. We were just going to split the bill, but I guess they'll just have to pay me back."

"N-no…" Grillby stuttered out while he mentally smacked himself, ' _great Grillbz, real clear._ '

"Excuse me?" Fuku looked at him in confusion, wondering if he was offended at her friend's outburst.

"No need to pay," He clarified to her. ' _Nailed it,_ ' he thought to himself proudly.

"Oh, I don't want to stiff you on the bill, this is your job." Fuku looked at him with a pleading look.

"Celebrate, then"

"Celebrate, for what?"

"...For meeting again."

Fuku looked up at him trying to recall when they'd met before, then her eyes sparkled when she remembered. "I thought I recognized you, at the barriers Edge, right? It's nice to finally hear your voice, you were so quiet back then."

"Yeah… sorry... not good… with… new people." Grillby rubbed the back of his head, remembering that fateful encounter.

"That's right, you did look a little nervous back then, not to mention me falling on top of you. Sorry about that."

"No need." Grillby waved his hand in front of himself. "No harm done."

"I'm glad." She smiled at him. "So how's life treating you up here? I'm amazed that you were able to get your business up and running, that was one of the more difficult rights granted us, like how were you even able to get around the fire extinguisher law?!"

Grillby crackled at that, "I had to show them my abilities to control flames. It freaked them out at the beginning, but it was enough proof of my ability to stop a fire from happening."

He did not mention that he had to deal with their racial slander and their attempts to make him lose his temper. In the end though they begrudgingly gave him his business license, with the proviso that he get a monthly health inspector of their choosing. Joke’s on them though, the inspector that they sent over was a mean scraggly old man. Grillby had come to find out he sure does like his burger and a stiff beer at the end of day. He ended up becoming a daily regular at the bar.

"That’s amazing, you must have very great control. I still have trouble with mine, nothing major, just some micro bursts when startled. It's frustrating though, some classmates at the college can be downright aggravating. One time I was scared so bad I accidentally set the sprinklers off."

"Oh my, were you alright?" He really looked over her, checking to see if there were any lasting damages.

"I'm alright luckily, Skeeter was there with an umbrella."

Grillby let out a sigh of relief. "That's a relief, you have a really good friend there."

"Yeah… I'm sorry about Skeeter, she usually isn't that rude. She's getting over a bad breakup, this was supposed to help cheer her up."

"No need," Grillby pulled out some plastic containers out of his void box and helped her place the rest of the meals into them.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Are you sure you're not going to get in trouble for me not paying you?" She looked at him worriedly.

"No worries," Grillby waved off her question. “Hope you... will enjoy the rest of your day."

"Thank you sir, I'll be heading out now." She headed out the door.

It was a minute before Grillby finally noticed that he still had the to-go bags in his hands. Sparking with embarrassment he quickly opened the door and yelled out, "Wait! Your food!"

Luckily Fuku didn’t turn any corners, so when she heard him say that, she quickly came around to pick up the forgotten order. "Oops, silly me, must be one of those days! Thanks."

"You're welcome, I hope to see you again."

"With all the great things I've heard about this bar, I most certainly will. You know, I don't think I've ever caught your name."

Grillby pointed up to the sign that was above the storefront. "Not exactly original but it's kind of catchy."

"You're right, it does seem kind of catchy. It's great to finally make your acquaintance, Grillby." She held up her hand to him in order to shake his.

"The pleasure is all mine, Fuku." Grillby shook her hand and smiled, while noticing that her eyes went up in surprise when she looked above his head.

"Funny, I don't remember seeing mistletoe up there when I came in."

Hearing that Grillby suddenly looked up above his head, and indeed, there was a sprig of mistletoe. "Neither do I. I try not to put things like that up, it just causes too much harassment."

"That is very nice of you, but what are we going to do now? You're standing under it, and tradition dictates that the person standing under mistletoe needs to be kissed."

"Well, it's just a silly tradition anyway, it's not like we need to follow it, you don't have to if you're uncom…"

Suddenly Fuku stood on her tippy toes and kissed him right on the cheek.

She came back down with a sly grin on her face. "It says you need to kiss the person, it didn't say where." With a bubbly laugh and with her leftovers, she skipped away.

Still shocked from the kiss, Grillby placed his hand on his cheek where the kiss was laid. Then he noticed that there was something in his hand, he opened it up and saw a piece of paper with some numbers scribbled on with a small note saying, _'want to get to know you better - Fuku.'_

A big dopey grin spread across his face he was excited for the coming days.

" **Smooth moves _hot_** **stuff**."

"SANS!"


	2. New Year Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisses, New Year's... It's a thing

Grillby nervously looked at his phone for what seemed like the fifteenth time that day. It was New Year's and he was invited to a party bash by the K-9 unit. One thing the dogs knew how to do was how to party. He didn't want to go there alone so he planned to call Fuku… at least that's what he’d wanted to do, but each time he got to calling her he always got cold feet.

Phones or electronics made him nervous, not for any particular reason, they just did, but he wanted to make a date with her for once - it had always been her making the outings. He remembered the first one; she had two extra tickets to go to the aquarium and they were about to expire. That surprised him, you would think that she would avoid water at all costs since she was made of fire. To make it more surprising, she was studying to be a marine biologist.

He quite enjoyed the activity, finding out her favorite sea animal was a jellyfish, and finding out why she wanted to study ocean wildlife in the first place.

That was just the start. Bratty and Catty managed to become stage hands for Mettaton shows and got free V.I.P. backstage passes. Sans had a real laugh when he saw what Grillby was going to wear, to think he had to have date-wear advice from him. Well it turned out to be good advice, luckily Grillby caught him in a serious mood or he might have gone in a penguin suit, with Sans sending Grillby out the door with a pun about the outfit making him look ‘cool’.

Fortunately he was not that mean. Instead he sent him out in a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a black polo t-shirt. Grillby refused to wear the black wifebeater (to ‘show off how hot he was’) because he already felt uncomfortable enough. The pants were constricting, the shoes confining, the shirt Sans wanted him to wear would have just made him feel naked.

Seeing Fuku's bumblebee blush was totally worth it. Though he wanted to melt into the floor when he saw what she wore. It was adorable, she was wearing black flats, a frilly knee-length jean skirt, and to top it off a dark green t-shirt with a saying 'only you can prevent wildfires.'

_Ring ring!_

Grillby jolted out of his train of thought and looked at his phone. It was Fuku. He sighed, it looked like he was going to have to try again another day.

Grillby answered his phone, "Hello...Fuku.”

"Hey Sparky, I was wondering if you have any plans for tonight?"

Grillby felt himself deflate, "...yes," his voice crackled in disappointment.

“Oh, that's too bad. An old friend invited me to a party and I was hoping to invite you."

"...same. Maybe… I can… come," he cursed his slowness of speech around people. It shouldn't be that bad, but he could never speed it up around her or the stuttering mess would start up. 

"Oh no Grillby, that would be rude to your friend, we can try again another time."

"But..."

"No buts Smokie,"

Grillby blushed at that nickname. She gave him that one on the behalf of his reaction to her outfit on that date. His hair exploded in a plume of smoke - good thing they were still outside the concert hall otherwise that would have caused an incident. From then on it became her favorite nickname to call him, because he still reacted to it.

"Your friends invited you first so go enjoy yourself!”

"O-ok," well there's no changing her mind now. "Happy New Year… Fuku." 

"Happy New Year Grillby, see you next year," and with that Fuku hung up.

Grillby placed a hand on his forehead and groaned with disappointment. He was too late, 'why, why was I so slow?'

He knew why, he was a monster of planning, he strategised his next move to get the best outcome. With Fuku however, he did too much of it, he was too scared of messing up.

_'Oh my poor little bonfire, still two steps behind with the ladies I see.'_

Grillby scowled 'I already know that father, I don't need your 2G.'

_'Oh ho my lad, you still listen to my 2g. So what are you going to do now?'_

Grillby thought for a moment, 'I think I'll stay home.'

' _Grillby, go to the party. Who knows, maybe she'll be there.’_

'Okay, now that's just wishful thinking, I know monsterkind are few in numbers, but not that few. There's no way that she and I could be invited to the same party!'

_'Who knows, guess you'll have to go and find out.'_

A text notice went off on his phone.

**'hey grillbz get over here you're missing out'**

Sans texted him, and had an attached photo of him holding up a peace sign, and Undyne having an arm wrestling competition in the background with what looked like Carolina reaper shots right next to her.

Well that made his decision for him. He knew dogs, they tended to get a little rowdy, but if you threw Undyne into the mix, all hell was going to break loose. He got his coat off the rack and headed out the door.

Five minutes later and he was at the party. He was about to knock when all of the sudden Undyne came flying out the door and headed towards the garden hose.

"WATTTTTEEEERRRR!!!!!!" Undyne yelled as she flipped the opened tip of the hose into her mouth as she turned it on.

"W-wait Undyne, milk or yogurt, water just makes it worse." Alphys came out to comfort Undyne in her predicament while holding onto a cup of milk for her to drink.

"HEH, MILK IS FOR WIMPS, ANYWAY DID YOU SEE THE WAY I DECIMATED DOGGO? HE NEEDS TO UP HIS TRAINING, HE WASN'T ABLE TO WIN ONCE, HE'S BEEN GOING SOFT."

"Personally, I think they just let her win. **"** Sans whispered as he came through the door.

"Winner takes a shot?" Grillby raised an eyebrow at Sans. Kids these days. He shook his head in amusement.

"You're on _fire_ Grillbz, yes that's exactly it. Papyrus is the only one that can keep up with her and for good reason." Sans pointed to his open mouth as he made his tongue flicker on and off with ease.

"I still can't figure out how you are able to do that." Grillby looked at his tongue in amazement.

"I keep telling you Grillbz, it's magic, plain and simple."

"There's nothing simple about what you are," Grillby groaned.

"You're right, I'm a walking, talking pile of bones, and when I feel like it I like to do a little jig once in a while."

"Talk about Dancing On Your Grave," Grillby gave him a wily grin as he crackled in mirth.

"Muhehe, good one Grillbz. So, you coming in or are you going to enjoy the rest of the show out here?"

Grillby took one last look at Undyne, seeing that her needs were being taken care of. He went in with Sans to join the rest of the party.

\---

Grillby regretted coming to the party, oh he was enjoying it, but it just wasn't the same without a Fuku being there.

"I take it the green Firefly wasn't able to come?" Sans sat next to him while holding a martini glass filled with ketchup and a green olive toothpick.

Grillby shook his head, "she was invited to another party."

"Hmmm, funny. I thought R1 and R2 invited her here."

"Really?" Grillby frantically looked around the room hoping to see her. "Then where is she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine _Flameman_ , so far I haven't seen her."

"Oh," Grillby slouched back into the chair he was sitting on in an undignified way. "I... think I'm going to head home." He stood up from the chair.

"You sure? The New Year ball hasn't dropped yet." Sans looked up at him.

"Yeah I'm sure, I have to open up The Tavern anyway tomorrow, and I need to sleep."

"All right, you are the _bartinder,_ can't argue with you. Have a happy New Year."

"You too Sans, see you tomorrow."

"Ditto," Sans, giving him a mock salute, returned to enjoying his drink.

Grillby sighed and went to the front door to head home. For the second time that night, it opened automatically without him touching it, and in front of the door was a downtrodden green flame who looked up at him and brightened.

"Grillby? What are you doing here?"

"....I-invited," Grillby blushed in surprise, and stuttered out a reply.

Fuku laughed, "I guess it's a small world after all."

"Yeah...small," Grillby held her hand, reveling in the touch.

"Move out of the way you lovebirds, you're blocking traffic." Fuku's friend Skeeter pushed them out of the way and headed towards the buffet table, "WAHOO!! FREE FOOD!"

"Skeeter you're, like, doing it again. Sorry Fuku." Bratty passed Fuku and ran to Skeeter to rein her in.

"I swear Fuku, what are we going to do with that girl." Catty came through next shaking her head.

"Give her lots of hugs and attention, and let her know that we love her." Fuku looked at Catty with an innocent smile.

"Why do I feel like we're going to spoil her if we do that?" Catty said while giving her a deadpan look.

"Probably because we will be, don't worry Catty, she'll be back to her old self in no time. Just be patient."

"Rrrriiiight," Catty gave her a disbelieving look. "Well I'm going to keep an eye on her, something tells me she's going to do something stupid if I don't." 

"Fight the good fight Catty!" Fuku raised her fist in the air while Grilby still held the other. Catty waved at her as she turned towards the two bickering monsters.

Fuku turned her attention back to Grillby and smiled. "I'm glad that they talked me into coming anyway, honestly I would have stayed home."

"Glad... they changed your mind. Are you hungry? Need a place to sit?" 

"Yeah I am kind of hungry and I could take a load off my feet. I made the smart decision to walk here, and my place is about a half an hour walking distance."

"Fuku..." Gillby looked outside and saw that it was dark. "I'm taking you home after the party"

"Oh you don't have to do that Sparky, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Want to," Grillby gave her a determined nod.

"Well if you put it that way, how can I say no?"

"Simple… you don't,"Grillby led her to the chair that he was in moments before and Sans looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

Sans wiggled his eyebrow(bones) and smiled mischievously. "Back so soon? I could have _s-warm_ you said you were leaving. Change your mind?"

"Bug off Sans," Grillby glared at him **.**

"Alright alright, I know when I'm not wanted. Glad you could make it kid." With that, Sans disappeared and left the two elementals to themselves.

"I have a feeling that he said a pun, just can't put my finger on it..." Fuku looked at the spot that Sans had been sitting questionly.

Grillby let out a loud snort, "just a joke between us, ignore it."

"All right if you say so." They both sat down in the loveseat, and got themselves comfortable.

"...hungry?" Grillby asked as he motioned to get some food.

"Oh, I'm alright for now. Besides, you just sat down."

"Touche." Grillby sat back down and got comfortable.

"Grillby," Fuku blushed at him.

"Hmmm?"

"Hand." Fuku looked towards their conjoined hands.

"Is it bothering you?" Grillby went to let go, but Fuku just held on tighter.

"N-no! It's nice. Your hands are so big, it's nice."

Grillby’s blush darkened. "Well your hands are nice too, they remind me of butterfly wings."

He raised her hand to his face and kissed it.

Fuku’s mouth opened up in surprise, and she let go of Grillby's hand and held it close to her.

"Oh, butterfly flew away..." Grillby smirked at her and crackled in laughter.

Fuku smacked him in the shoulder teasingly, "you flirt, am I going to have to watch out for you tonight?"

"Maybe a bit…. but don't worry, it's all true."

"Well at least I don't have to worry about that." Fuku placed her hand back in Grillby's and they both looked up at the television which was showing the news cast in New York, watching the ball go down.

"You know, I heard this old wise tale that if you kiss somebody that you love at the New Year's toll that you'll be granted luck for the following year." Fuku said while avoiding eye contact.

"That's interesting," Grillby looked at her nervously, not sure what she was implying.

"Yeah… apparently it needs to be on the lips otherwise it won't work." She blushed hard and fidgeted.

"Really?" Grillby seriously looked at her, hoping that what she was saying wasn't a figment of his lovesick soul.

"Well I was wondering, if you're not too uncomfortable, if you're willing..."

"Yes…" Grillby scooted closer to her and she squirmed.

"I mean it's for curiosity's sake, and I like you."

Grillby soul soared at that saying, "that's good, and I like you too."

"Really!" Fuku sparked in excitement and quickly tamped down her flames. "I mean, that's great, that will make the experiment more successful!"

"Just an experiment?" Grillby raised an eyebrow teasingly at her.

"Well... not just an experiment," She fidgeted.

_'We are now at the one minute mark of the final countdown, in one minute we'll be welcoming the new year.'_

All the monsters heard the announcement on the television, and gathered in the living room preparing to count down the final moments of the year.

The two fire elementals looked at each other. Grillby nodded his head at the back door, and they both went out to get some more privacy.

When Grillby closed the door Fuku looked at him in worry. "Are you sure will be able to hear the countdown?"

"Trust me, those dogs will be good enough warning, If not Undyne and Papyrus will certainly do the job." Then all of a sudden they heard the muffled sounds of a countdown start up. 

**10**

"You ready?" Grillby held her close. 

**9**

"Maybe," she looked at his chest, having second thoughts about her decision.

**8**

Grillby gently lifted her eyes to meet his, and when she saw them all her worries melted away.

**7**

"We don't need to do this now."

**6**

"I will be alright," she smiled up at him.

**5**

"You sure?"

**4**

"I am now," her Grillby, her loving smokie bonfire. She encircled her arms around his head, and slowly brought him down.

**3**

Startled, Grillby let her do it.

**2**

Then gently, ever so gently, their lips touched.

**1**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

But they never heard it, both their souls were concentrating on the kiss. It was incredible - fireworks had nothing on it.

They couldn't stop, more like they didn't want to stop. It felt like they were chasing down a flavor that was just beyond their reach. 

Grillby placed his tongue between her lips hoping she'd let him in, and then she did. 

It was the most amazing flavor he ever tasted. It was like sour apple, like sitting in a hammock watching a sun rise for the first time. Oh, he was lost, he could drown in her kiss and die happy, but life had other plans.

"SQUEEEEEE! THIS IS MY FAVORITE OPT YET!!!"

Grillby and Fuku jumped away from each other in surprise as the rest of the party was standing at the door. Alphys was in front, taking pictures quickly, while the rest of the pack were hollering and whistling their congrats. All except Sans who was scowling while he was counting out gold into the hand of a very smug Papyrus.

"Do you mind? We came out here for a little privacy." Grillby growled at the rest of the group while holding Fuku close to him.

"NERD, YOU WERE NOT PRIVATE!" Undyne scoffed at them.

"Yeah, like, you guys were so bright." Bratty was taking off a pair of sunglasses and placing them in her purse.

"Honestly, we thought somebody set fire to somebody's house," Catty smirked, "glad to be mistaken."

"Wha?" Both elementals looked at them in confusion.

"Oh, good thing I built that new filter into my phone camera." Alphys quickly typed something out on her phone and suddenly Grillby's phone chirped.

'How did she...?' Grillby thought in surprise as he opened up his phone and pushed play on the recording she’d sent.

It was beautiful, a column of flames burst upwards, mixing together to make something new. Fuku’s flames were wild, shooting every which way, threatening to cause damage. His flames however gently clung to them. At first it seemed like they were battling each other out, but soon they melded together, creating different colors and textures. Suddenly Grillby felt this was very personal, and that Alphys shouldn't have a copy of this.

"Alphys...delete it… Delete it now." 

She gave him a confused look, "Why, it came out perfectly?"

"...Private," he said, hoping to get the point across.

"PUNK, YOU WERE LIGHTING UP THE BACKYARD LIKE A GIANT BONFIRE." Undyne glared at him, daring him to contradict her.

Fuku stood in front of him, "he's right! It's ok for you to see, but videoing it feels like you're watching us get dressed."

"O-oh, I-I'm s-sorry I-I'll delete it, I'll delete it!" Alphys quickly erased the video while trying to control her blushing. "There, no more video."

"...Thanks," Grillby looked at her in gratitude.

Bratty and Catty came through the back door and clapped their hands together to get the rest of the gathering's attention.

"Alright everyone one, show is like, over."

"Ya, don't we like, have fireworks to set off?"

And with that their attention was placed elsewhere. The elementals sighed in relief, grateful for their intervention. 

Grillby gathered Fuku to hug, "your friends are great." 

"I know, they know just what to do in a crisis. Sometimes I wonder if it's the result of living in Waterfall, since we from Hotland are prone to impulsive actions."

"Hmm, I can see the theory behind that." He crackled as he pulled her closer to snuggle into.

"Oh you do?" Fuku pulled away in mock offense.

"Yes," he kissed her on the nose.

Fuku sighed and placed her head on his shoulder, "Happy New Year Smokie."

"Happy New Year Starlight."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what grilby tast like he tastes like a duch oven peach cobler on a clear winter night sky

**Author's Note:**

> Like to thank crescent mungal for being my editor


End file.
